Uber A
Uber A (also known as A.D.) is the main antagonist in seasons 6B and 7, who torments The Liars into divulging the identity of Charlotte DiLaurentis' Killer. In the series finale, "'Til Death Do Us Part, it was revealed that Uber A's identity was Alex Drake. Whereas Mona and Charlotte could never be seen hiding in the shadows, this copycat "A" hides in plain sight, via masks and disguises. At the beginning of their game, this "A" person does not sign their messages with the letter "A". Instead, they use emojis, which differentiates them from The A-Team. After Hanna claims to be Charlotte's killer, they drop the emojis and start signing their messages with the initials "A.D." Later, A.D. stops trying to get the Liars to find out who Charlotte's killer is, instead, plays a board game, Liar's Lament with them. Series |-|Season 6= Of Late I Think Of Rosewood Uber A watches the Liars before stepping into a black car at Charlotte DiLaurentis' funeral. Charlotte's Web Uber A places flowers on a fresh grave next to Jessica DiLaurentis' and walks over to a black car. Before stepping inside, their chauffeur tells them that he's sorry for their loss. The Gloves Are On Uber A cuts open a bin containing A's signature black hoodie and dumps them into a garbage pail, but not before going on the internet and searching "UNIFORMS". New Guys, New Lies Before driving away in a black car, Uber A takes a couple of pictures of Spencer sitting outside The Brew. A figure, as a mailman, watches Emily sitting inside the Montgomery house from the window. At The Radley, as a bellhop, the figure walks behind the girls and out of the hotel; they step into a black car and remove their disguise. Do Not Disturb Uber A makes Hanna give the backup drive from The Radley to them. They watch her from inside a black car as she leaves the drive in a garbage can. Instead, when they plug it into their laptop, Caleb appears on the screen with a message before a virus is planted in the computer that corrupts their files. Where Somebody Waits For Me Uber A cleans up an electric switchboard in The Radley secret basement for unknown purposes while listening to “Whistle While You Work” from Snow White. We've All Got Baggage While Hanna, Emily, and Alison enter Sara's hotel room closet, the figure, as a maid, walks into another room. As the girls escape, they walk back into the room after having heard it, and remove their disguise. Still wearing the maid gloves, Uber A reads a manual to a universal remote control. Next to them, is a slice of white wedding cake meaning that they were likely at Byron and Ella's wedding. Did You Miss Me? Uber A receives a text from Hanna "confessing" to killing Charlotte. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Uber A allows Hanna one more day of life before confronting her. At the Lost Woods Resort, the figure sneaks in through a hole in the floor and takes Hanna. Later at The Church, they drag what appears to be her body, with blood on her face, to the bell tower with a bouquet in her hands. |-|Season 7= Tick-Tock, Bitches When the Liars get to the Bell Tower, they see that "Hanna" is strangled from there. When they pull her up, they see that it is a mask hiding a doll. Emily notices a string and pulls it and the doll is saying that they have twenty-four hours to find the real killer or Hanna dies. A.D. has Hanna locked in an unknown location where they strip her of most of her clothes (which they used for the doll). They then proceed to torture Hanna by spraying her with a hose and then shocking her with a taser. They use night vision goggles to see in the dark and hide their identity. Caleb delivers a red sweater near the Lost Woods Resort as proof that Alison is Charlotte's killer. Upon finding it, A.D. picks it up and bags it. Wanted: Dead or Alive A.D. attacks Alison at her home wearing a cop costume. A.D. overpowered Alison but had to flee due to police sirens. Thinking that it was Archer who attacked Alison, Hanna and Spencer dig up Archer's grave to make sure he is dead. During this, A.D. records their digging and stores it on a laptop. Original G'A'ngsters A hooded figure writes "I see you" on the back of the car where The Liars are. A.D. steals the files that Jessica had of Aria and Noel, drenching the latter with alcohol and lighting a match to burn it. The DArkest Knight A.D. pulls an unconscious Jenna from the abandoned school for the blind putting her in the back of a van. Jenna asks them who they are and whether they shot Spencer. They throw her their mask and she realizes it is A.D., as they put up their hoodie and starts the engine. Playtime Jenna is drinking tea and recalls A.D. that they promised to tell her about their game. Dressed in a nurse's uniform, A.D. drops a binder in Jenna's lap with pages of information written in braille. After Jenna begins to read the book, she looks up in the direction of A.D. and says, "Endgame." These Boots Were Made for Stalking A.D. watches the Liars through Spencer's barn window as the girls realize the puzzle pieces given by them is forming a map. Power Play A.D. video chats Aria twice, showing her a Radley file, which he claims will make Ezra choose Nicole over her. Trivia * This figure is initially more interested in finding Charlotte's Killer, rather than tormenting The Liars. ** However, starting after Playtime, this figure starts actively tormenting the Liars, playing Liar's Lament with them. * A.D. doesn't wear The A-Team's signature black hoodie and gloves until the night she kidnaps Hanna. She also adds night vision goggles to the outfit. * Contrary to Mona and Charlotte, "A.D." is far more serious and prone to violence, shown by her murderous tendencies. * I. Marlene King, the show's executive producer has known the identity of this person since before the show started. * "Uber" means above all or beyond, which means that this A is more dangerous than Mona or Charlotte. Gallery 6.14-376.jpg 6.14-587.jpg 6.14-588.jpg 6.14-589.jpg 6.14-593.jpg 6.14-594.jpg 6.14-595.jpg 6.14-596.jpg 6.15-580.jpg 6.15-585.jpg UberAGlovesBrown.png 6.17-018.jpg 6.17-023.jpg 137.png 6.17-528.jpg 6.17-529.jpg 6.19-519.jpg 6.19-520.jpg 6.20-579.jpg 6.20-580.jpg A.D.-7x01pic.png 7x20s-107.png Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION_0999.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION_1940.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION_2088.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION_2135.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION_2519.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION_2527.jpg Episode_10_The_DArkest_Knight_2378.jpg Episode_10_The_DArkest_Knight_2445.jpg Episode_10_The_DArkest_Knight_2460.jpg Episode_10_The_DArkest_Knight_2465.jpg Episode_10_The_DArkest_Knight_2466.jpg Episode_10_The_DArkest_Knight_2467.jpg Episode_10_The_DArkest_Knight_2471.jpg UBEE.png Episode_10_The_DArkest_Knight_2472.jpg Episode_10_The_DArkest_Knight_2473.jpg A.D. 7x11.png Navigation Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Antagonist